Ocular disorders such as those relating to eyelid margin disease are particularly common pathological conditions of the ocular adenexa. By way of example, these disorders include blepharitis, meibomitis, and dry eye syndrome. Despite advances in ophthamology and medical treatments in general, the recommended treatments for these exemplary common ocular disorders has remained essentially unchanged for decades.
Historically, treatment of eyelid margin disease begins and ends with the patient. The patient first begins to notice symptoms including eyelid redness, flaking of skin on the eyelids, crusting and/or cysts at the eyelid margins, and a gritty sensation of the eye culminating in irritation, burning, and reduced vision. Should these symptoms remain unchanged or worsen, the patient routinely seeks the advice of an eye specialist, such as an ophthalmologist. After carefully considering the patients' medical history and investigating various possible causes, the specialist may prescribe a hygienic home treatment procedure for the patient to perform regularly in conjunction with antibiotics and/or topical steroids until the disease subsides.
The goal of the hygienic home treatment procedure is to remove debris, oil, and scurf that have collected along the eyelid margin during progression of the disorder. Removal of this debris is critical to both healing the eye and preventing a resurgence of the disorder. Without proper, regular removal of accumulated debris, such ocular disorders regularly worsen despite periodic treatments.
Hygienic home treatment of such ocular disorders is generally a two-step process. First, the patient softens the debris and scurf by applying a warm compress, diluted baby shampoo, or a specialized liquid solution to the eyelid margin. This first step is intended to prepare the debris for removal while preventing further irritation to the eye. Second, the patient attempts to remove the debris by physically scrubbing the eyelid margin, the base of the eyelashes, and the pores of the meibomian glands. This scrubbing is routinely attempted with either a generic cotton swab, a fingertip, or a scrub pad placed over the fingertip and applied against the eye. By cleaning debris and scurf free from the base of the eyelashes and unclogging the pores of the meibomian glands, the patient may improve the overall health of the eyelid margin; thereby reducing irritation, burning, and other symptoms related to the disorder.
Unfortunately for many patients, such hygienic home treatment is met with limited success due to the practical difficulties of cleaning one's own eye with an imprecise instrument such as a fingertip or cotton swab. For instance, many patients do not have the necessary dexterity to manipulate their fingertip or a cotton swab along the eyelid margin. Moreover, a shake, tremor, or poor near vision further complicate such self-treatment. Even for those capable of incorporating hygienic home treatment into their daily routine, many, if not most people, are wary of placing objects near their eyes to actively scrub along the eyelid margin. Given this anxiety, discomfort, and the inability to specifically target debris deposits, patients routinely fail to totally cleanse the margin of the eyelid, the base of the eyelashes, and the meibomian glands. While the attempted treatment may temporarily abate the patient's symptoms, subtle continuation of the disease often persists; thus permitting a low-grade inflammation to develop and, ultimately lead to chronic dry eye syndrome. Further, this treatment is typically required to be performed for the rest of the patient's life; thereby, creating a substantial hurdle to regular and effective compliance during hygienic home treatment.
Evidence suggests that medical costs associated with dry eye syndrome, often induced by ocular diseases such as blepharitis, are currently over 68 billion dollars each year. Many of these expenses are needlessly incurred due to the patients' failure to perform regular and effective treatments resulting in increased doctor visits, medications, and artificial tears. These expenses create a significant financial burden for insurance carriers, especially Medicare, which provides primary medical coverage for many individuals particularly prone to dry eye disease, such as the elderly.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for use in treating ocular disorders, such eyelid margin diseases, that addresses present challenges and characteristics such as those discussed above.